Heroes of Azeroth
This article refers to the player characters of ''World of Warcraft and its expansions. Due to this fact, it is difficult to determine how "canon" the information is, as much of it is up to the players themselves. For the sake of simplicity, this Wiki acts as though there is at least one of each available race/class combination.'' Though the Champions of the Horde and the Champions of the Alliance are generally loyal to the factions that they belong to, they are able to put aside their differences for neutral organizations and for the well-being of all of Azeroth. History World of Warcraft Adventurers have always shaped the course of history on Azeroth, dating even farther back than the First War. Since the Third War, however, a number of adventurers have proven themselves even greater than those before them. Adventurers from both sides entered the Wailing Caverns, albeit for different reasons, to free Naralex from his cursed sleep. Later, the Champions of Azeroth defeated Arugal in Shadowfang Keep and defeated Aku'mai in the flooded Blackfathom Deeps. Although primarily of interest to the Alliance and the Gnomeregan Exiles, several Horde champions entered Gnomeregan in an attempt to rescue Kernobee from the radiation flooding the city. The Scarlet Crusade was battled, and almost completely defeated, by heroes of both factions venturing into the Scarlet Monastery. The Horde and the Alliance sent heroes into Razorfen Kraul to eliminate the threat posed by Charlga Razorflank. When Maraudon began to pose a threat to Desolace, the heroes of both factions entered its caverns to defeat the Princess Theredras. Both factions became interested in the secrets of Uldaman, and sent these heroes into the ruins to investigate and learn what could be gleaned from the Titan city. Dire Maul, likewise, became the focus for many of these heroes from both the Horde and the Alliance. When it became clear that the Quillboar from Razorfen Downs were just as threatening, if not more so, than those in Razorfen Kraul, and were seemingly allied with the Scourge the Heroes entered and defeated the lich Amnennar the Coldbringer. In an attempt to quell the Scourge threat, the Champions also battled their way through the undead and necromancers of Scholomance on behalf of the Argent Dawn. The Argent Dawn then bade the Champions to put the undead of Stratholme to rest, alongside the Scarlet Crusade that had fortified themselves there. Due to this, the floating necropolis Naxxramas, led by Kel'Thuzad under the direction of the Lich King, attacked the Eastern Plagueland. The adventurers defeated the lich and his followers, offering a stunning defeat to the Lich King. For a multitude of reasons, the Champions were also sent to Zul'Farrak, where they defeated Gahz'rilla and the leaders of the Sandfury Trolls. They ventured into the sunken Temple of Atal'Hakkar and ultimately freed the Shade of Eranikus trapped there. Both factions became interesting in the threats posed by the various denizens of Blackrock Mountain shortly thereafter, sending the Champions to the mountain. They slew the Emperor Dagran Thaurissan, leader of the Dark Iron Dwarves, General Drakkisath, and the vile Nefarian. They even defeated Ragnaros. The Champions journeyed to Silithus, where the Silithids had begun to pose a terrible danger to Azeroth. The heroes reopened the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj and traveled through the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj and the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, where they battled and defeated C'Thun. Burning Crusade After being joined by heroes of the Draenei and Blood Elves, the Champions of Azeroth entered the reopened Dark Portal into the Outlands to battle the Burning Legion and the Illidari. Though the two factions were hotly competitive even on this new planet, they found themselves frequently forced to work together. They managed to defeat Illidan Stormrage, Lady Vashj, and Kael'Thas Sunstrider. Eventually, they fought alongside the Shattered Sun Offensive to prevent Kil'jaeden from entering Azeroth through the Sunwell. They also joined forces to prevent damage to their own histories in the Caverns of Time. Wrath of the Lich King When the Order of the Ebon Blade broke free from the Lich King's control and rejoined the Horde and the Alliance, several of them joined the Champions of Azeroth as the mighty heroes traveled to Northrend to battle the Lich King on his own home territory. They defeat the Old God Yogg-Saron alongside Brann Bronzebeard and the Kirin Tor. They proved their worth in the Argent Tournament and aided the Dragonflights, preventing the Scourge corruption of Galakrond and preventing Twilight Dragons from being created. They even drove the Black Dragonflight out of the Ruby Sanctum. Alongside the Ashen Verdict, the Champions of Azeroth sieged Icecrown Citadel and eventually defeated the Lich King Arthas Menethil. Cataclysm Shortly after returning to their homes, they found that the Twilight Hammer was becoming a threat to their way of life. Despite efforts to halt their scheme, the Shattering still ripped Azeroth apart. With the arrival of Deathwing, it seems the Champions of Azeroth will face a new array of threats. Fortunately, their ranks were joined by Goblins and Worgen and strengthened by new adventurers from their own races. Ultimately, they were able to destroy Deathwing and stop the Twilight Hammer -- as well as the machinations of the Infinite Dragonflight and the Zanadalari efforts to create a new Troll Empire. Unfortunately, tensions between the Horde and the Alliance had erupted into a full-fledged war as well. Mists of Pandaria The land of Pandaria was discovered just as things seemed to be settling back to normal. The Champions of Azeroth were joined by several Pandaren adventurers and monks, though the war between the Horde and the Alliance released the powerful Sha and wreaked havoc on the new land. Garrosh Hellscream's leadership of the Horde threatened to break the Horde into warring factions -- forcing the Champions of Azeroth to unite once more and battle Garrosh himself within Orgrimmar. Warlords of Draenor Garrosh was subsequently imprisoned and set to stand trial in Pandaria, but before the trial could take place, the dragon Kairoz released Garrosh to an alternate timeline, in the past. Garrosh stopped the Orcs from drinking Mannoroth's blood -- and then, using the Vision of Time -- sent this new Iron Horde to invade Azeroth in the timeline from which he had escaped. The Champions of Azeroth, determined to repel this new threat, went to battle on Draenor -- now commanding garrisons of their respective factions. Notable Members *Champions of the Alliance **Human Heroes **Dwarf Heroes **Night Elf Heroes **Gnome Heroes **Draenei Heroes **Worgen Heroes **Pandaran Alliance Heroes *Champions of the Horde **Orc Heroes **Forsaken Heroes **Tauren Heroes **Darkspear Heroes **Blood Elf Heroes **Goblin Heroes **Pandaren Horde Heroes Real World The Champions of Azeroth are the player characters in World of Warcraft. External Links *Wowpedia Category:Champions of Azeroth Category:Warcraft Heroes Category:Warcraft Adventurers